Ballet Shoes For Rogue
by Elements4
Summary: It's a Christmas play, put on for the benefit of orphans! But can the mutants survive a play under the tyranny of Anna Lee? Featuring my OC! Slight romance
1. Orphans Lonely At Christmas?

"Mr. McCoy!" Anna barged into Mr McCoy's office, startling the blue, older mutant so much by this unexpected interruption that he fell off his chair and banged his head against the wall. Picking himself up and rubbing his head, he asked dazedly, "What's wrong, Anna?"

"What's wrong?" Anna demanded, gripping the edge of the table. "What's wrong?" She gripped it even tighter until her knuckles turned white. "It's Christmas, for goodness sakes, Mr McCoy-"

"Yes, so…?" Mr McCoy asked, popping the last of his sandwich into his mouth. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Anna finally burst out in exasperation. "Christmas is all about sharing good times with your family, isn't it?" her voice broke on the last part, obviously remembering previous Christmases with her family, most of who were dead now. She sat by the fire and poked the dying embers, jabbing her finger so viciously that the stubborn wood eventually gave and crackled into flames.

"What's the problem, Anna?" Mr McCoy asked patiently, settling into the chair by the fire and staring down at the small girl, as her face was illuminated by the red flames. Anna's voice was sharp as she replied. "What's the problem?" she replied. She stood up and faced Mr. McCoy. "The problem is at least a hundred orphans who have nothing to do, nowhere to go on Christmas Day!" She paced around the study restlessly.

"Well, what do you expect?" Mr McCoy asked patiently. His mind drifted to what Anna was probably referring to. "A mansion full of mutants can't exactly adopt the whole orphanage of innocent children-"

"Not adopt," Anna cut in, her pacing becoming slower as she faced him. "I said they have nothing to do. _Nothing,"_ she repeated, her eyes boring into his. And the clarity hit Hank McCoy like a ton of bricks.

* * *

"Where is Hank, then?" Logan grumbled, claws popping out impatiently. He sniffed the air for like the thousandth time. "I don't smell him," he said again. Ororo and Charles Xavier sighed impatiently. "Logan," Ororo groaned for the millionth time, "Relax. Smell the roses that are outside the window."

"Yes, Logan," Professor Xavier agreed. "You must learn to slow down." He stopped as Logan held up a hand, sniffing energetically. "I smell Hank and Anna."

"Anna?" Professor Xavier repeated, a frown creasing his forehead. "We didn't invite Anna…did we?"

"No, you didn't," Anna's voice wafted in from the open doorway. She walked into the room behind Mr. McCoy. She jerked a finger at him. "He did." Logan looked at her. "But we're supposed to be discussing Christmas-" he began, and would have said the word "presents" if Ororo hadn't zapped him with a lightning bolt. She smiled sweetly at Anna, who apparently hadn't noticed anything. "If you're discussing Christmas," she told him. "I have something to ask you…"

* * *

"So, you see, these orphans are going to be alone for Christmas," Anna finished, out of breath as she ended her story. The adults, with the exception of Logan, who was trying to slice a cork on Professor Xavier's desk to pieces, were looking interested.

"It's a sensible idea," Professor Xavier said at last. He stroked his chin as he stared into the embers. "And a good one too. I think that all the mutants in this mansion, with the exception of us adults, are getting bored."

"Speak for yourself, Chuck," Logan muttered, accidentally slicing through the desk. He suddenly brightened. "If they're bored, why don't we start giving them extra Danger Room sessions?" he suggested, with extra excitement in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Anna replied, rolling her eyes. "Why do you think they haven't been telling you they're bored?"

Logan scowled at her. He hated being with Anna sometimes.

"So, what do you suggest we put on for those orphans?" Ororo asked, tactfully changing the subject. Anna thought it over a while. "I though about the book _Ballet Shoes for Anna,_"she replied. Ororo nodded. "That is a good book," she admitted. "Especially about the part where Anna finally finds her ballet teacher…"

Hank cut in abruptly. He knew how Ororo could get when she was rambling about her favorite book. "So," he announced, "I thought we could make Anna director or producer of this play." Anna looked up, surprised. "Oh, I couldn't possibly-" she said at last, half-heartedly and trying to stifle a smile. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

She was right. The adults burst into assurances and started telling her that she would be perfect. Hank rounded it all up with the words, "You can even pick who plays what!"

Anna grinned. Oh, this Christmas was going to be fun, all right.


	2. Parts Alloted

All the mutants were assembled in the common room, waiting for Anna's decision on who was playing what. Needless to say, none of them were very happy that they had to do another play during their break, but after Anna's plea about the orphans, they relented and agreed. Of course, Anna also had to bring out the pouts and threats, helped by the adults. So, nobody was very happy anyway unless you count Logan.

Anna: Right, here are the main parts. The three main characters- Anna will be played by Rogue-

Rogue: WHAT!

Anna: (ignoring Rogue's outburst) –and Francesco will be played by Kurt, and lastly, Gussie will be played by Pietro.

Scott: You're bringing in the LOSERHOOD!

Anna: Shut up, Scott. Besides, I think you've got to comfort Jean.

Scott: And why would that be? (Turns around and sees Jean's lip wobbling) Oh dear, dear, dear…

Anna: Right. On to the other parts. Jardek and Baba will be played by Professor X and Ororo, respectively.

Ororo: Wait, you mean we have to do this, too?

Anna: Yeah. You have to set an example for the kids, remember?

Ororo: You didn't mention this before!

Anna: I didn't? Well, I'm mentioning it now. The only adult that's not acting is Logan, and only because I couldn't find a character grouchy enough to suit him. Kitty, what are you doing to Rogue, incidentally?

Kitty: I'm holding her back so she doesn't like, attack you and try to exterminate you.

Anna: Oh. Ok. Hold her that way then.

Rogue: Mmff!

Anna: Okaay. Next. Christopher and Olga will be played by Scott and Jean.

Scott: Fine, whatever!

Anna: S. William will be played by Mr. McCoy…

Mr. McCoy: Um.

Anna: Cecil and Mabel…Ray and Amara!

Ray: What!

Amara: You have to be kidding me.

Sam: Since when do the Recruits ever do any acting?

Anna: They do now.

Sam: You're joking.

Anna: Oh, don't feel left out. You'll be playing the part of Wally, Sam. Roberto, Rahne! Attention!

Rahne: I don't think this is a good omen.

Anna: Your parts are… (Pauses) Hmm. I don't see any parts allotted for you.

Rahne & Roberto: Phew!

Anna: Oh, well. Oh, wait, there are blanks here! Mr. Wall and Mrs.Wall!

Roberto: Oh, no.

Bobby: It won't be that bad.

Anna: Glad you feel that way, Bobby. Cause your part is Jonathan and Jubilee is Priscilla.

Bobby: It is that bad.

Jubilee: Congratulations, big-mouth.

Anna: Wilf will be played by Lance…

Scott: WHAT!

Anna: (ignoring Scott pointedly) And Doreen is going to be played by Tabitha.

Scott: NOT AGAIN!

Anna: Miss DeVeane will be played by Kitty…

Kitty: Over my dead body, she is!

Anna: You do know I'm capable of singing you to pieces, right Kit?

Kitty: Well, when you put it that way…

Anna: Madame Scarletti is going to Mystique.

Logan: That's going too far.

Anna: Leave out of this, before I find a way to put you in the play somehow!

Logan: I think I'm going to the Danger Room to relax.

And finally, Maria, Madame Scarletti's helper will be played by…Wanda.

Scott: You're going to kill me.

Anna: Well, actually, that's a swell idea! Now I've done all the scripts for you ungrateful wretches, so go read em and our rehearsal's in the morning!

(Everyone stares at her)

Anna: NOW!

(Everyone scrambles for their respective rooms)

Anna: That's better. Now, I think I'll go join Logan in the Danger Room to relax.


	3. Day 1 of miserable acting

That very night before the rehearsal, all the girls in the mansion gathered in Rogue's room to discuss the play they were doing.Well, with the exception of Jean, who Rogue had "accidentally" forgot to invite. But nobody missed her anyway.

Ok, well, some noticed she wasn't there, but she wasn't sorely missed, if that's what you're getting at.

Oh yeah, and Anna wasn't there either. Duh.

Jubilee: I can't believe Anna's doing this to us!

Amara: I can't believe the adults are letting her get away with it!

Rogue: I can't believe she gave me the lead in yet _another_ dumb play!

Amara: What was Mr. McCoy thinking!

Kitty: I don't think the adults like, knew she was going to traumatize us all.

Rogue: Well, now they know, don't they!

Jubilee: To give them due credit, they're being terrorized, too.

Amara: Just on a smaller scale. What kind of credit is that, anyway?

Jubilee: An idiotic kind?

Amara: Glad you know.

Rahne: Actually, I think it's only Miss Munroe who doesn't particularly like this thing. Professor Xavier seems to enjoy having a part in the play.

Jubilee: Rahne? Get it into your head. Everyone calls her Ororo, not Miss Munroe, with the exception of Jamie and that's only because he's younger than you and feels obliged to call her that.

Rahne: Yeah, sure. Whatever.

Amara: Professor Xavier's only enjoying his part because he has what, only two lines in the whole play? That's like, the size of Radnum (AN: my invented city, I bet it doesn't exist) compared to Nova Roma!

(Everyone stares at her)

Amara: (visibly exasperated) The capital of Nova Roma? Heaven knows I've mentioned it a million times.

Jubilee: (under her breath) That's cause we weren't listening.

Rogue: What are we going to do about it?

Jubilee: Wing it?

Amara: I suppose we could protest…

Kitty: Like, that wouldn't work.

Rogue: Why not?

Kitty: Did you hear what she threatened to do to me when I protested about my role?

Rogue: Oh yeah, she threatened to scorch you to bits. Good point.

Rahne: I say we go along with it.

Everyone else: WHAT!

Rahne: It is for the good benefit of the orphans on Christmas. She did mention that. Has it occurred to you that maybe she's just trying to make this perfect for them?

Rogue: Obviously not.

Jubilee: Well, when you put it that way…

Amara: Although I sorely intend to burn her alive after this, I'll give it a shot.

Kitty: That like, goes double for me.

Rogue: Fine. I'll give this dumb play a shot. But I'm warning you, I'm not standing for any nonsense.

Kitty: Like, don't warn us. Warn Anna.

Rogue: I think I'll try to change my role anyway.

Jubilee: Good luck. You'll need it.

Rogue: Gee, thanks for your confidence in me. Not.

Jubilee: You're welcome. Not.

Kitty: Ahh, sarcasm. We meet again.

Logan: (knocks on door) I hear voices in there! You know what Anna said!

Jubilee: Great, now she's got LOGAN working for her?

Amara: (opening window) Shut your yapping and let's get out of here!

Rahne: Yeah, I gotta get back to my money.

Jubilee: WHAT! Money!

Rahne: Did I say that? Er…I meant...honey! You know I love honey!

Amara: …

Jubilee: Rahne, you're allergic to honey.

Rahne: No, I'm not.

Amara: You are. You got rashes when you used my moisturizer fortified with honey. For a whole MONTH, I must add.

Jubilee: Does this have something to do with Anna's sneakiness and her giving you money?

Rahne: You'll never get anything out of me!

Jubilee: Wanna bet? (lunges at Rahne and both fall out the window)

Amara: Those _idiots! _(follows suit)

Kitty: (looking out the window and seeing the ensuing fight) Ow. Ororo's not going to be very happy about those rose bushes tomorrow. Those thorns are sharp!

Rogue: I'll say. They're all melted, thanks to Amara and Jubes.

Kitty: Who knew Rahne could be bribed? By money, no less.

Rogue: Well, you never know people. But I know one thing for sure. Anna's not going to be happy when we show up tomorrow bleary-eyed.

Kitty: Better sleep, huh?

Rogue: Huh.

_The following day…_

Mostly everyone was twitchy that very morning, but Rogue, Kitty, Scott and Jean seemed to have come back fresh and early. Logan was just having his sixtieth cup of coffee as he resisted the urge to slice through the table as he listened to Ororo moan about her rosebush which seemed to have melted mysteriously in the night. Ororo was complaining bitterly about how she suspected Roberto of doing it, even though we all know he didn't.

Meanwhile, the New Recruits were glaring bitterly at their own breakfasts, save Sam and Roberto, who remained pretty much oblivious as they chatted away. Ray and Bobby, whose windows were near the rosebushes, had spent their precious sleep attempting to stop the girls from getting into a fistfight, resulting in a bruise on Jubilee's neck and her body and scratches on Rahne's arms and legs. The boys, however had sustained a few blue-blacks, and Ray had a black eye, but he had managed to avoid Logan's detection and Bobby had helped by contributing some ice.

Anyway, back to our story and away from the painful parts, although there will be many to come in the story…

Anna: Right, let's get on with this, shall we?

Rahne: Anna, shouldn't everyone be involved?

Anna: Yees….I'm the producer, if that's what you're getting at.

Rahne: No it's not. Jamie doesn't have a part!

Jamie: Rahne! Shush!

Anna: Oh yeah, he doesn't. (checks script) Okay, he can be the narrator.

Jamie: (sticks tongue out at Rahne) Yaaaahh!

Rahne: Unfair.

Anna: Places, everyone!

Rogue: I ain't going to take another lead in another stupid play, Anna!

Anna: I didn't spend my money and two weeks photocopying this book and making it into a script, Rogue.

Rogue: Don't play the guilty card. I'm still not doing it.

Anna: Fine.

Rogue: Huh?

Anna: Jean! Do you want the lead part!

Rogue: You what?

Anna: Face it, Rogue. Even if you did take the part, you wouldn't do it very graciously-

Rogue: Oh, yes, I would-

Anna: It's the truth.

Rogue: I would do a great job!

Anna: Actions speak louder than words.

Rogue: I didn't agree to give up my part. I'll take the part, ok?

Anna: I knew you'd see it my way.

Rogue: Wha-?

Anna: Places, everyone!

Rogue: That's not-

Anna: Forget it. You can't back down now. Ok! (addresses cast and crew) Anyone got any complaints?

Cast: YES!

Anna: Take 'em away. I don't want to hear them.

Scott: What do you mean by bringing the Loserhood in?

(Everyone breaks out in protests)

Anna: Shut up!

(Nobody listens)

Anna: (unleashes fire powers) SILENCE!

(Crickets chirp)

Anna: Much better. Now. (Inhales) What's wrong with me asking the Brotherhood to help?

Scott: You know they'll burn everything down, Anna!

Anna: They will?

Cast: YES, THEY WILL!

Anna: Don't you think they deserve a chance?

Cast: NO, THEY DON'T!

Anna: Scrooges. Well, it's up to me to decide who plays who, and I decided to ask them. Satisfied?

Cast: NO!

Anna: This is going to be a very hard time for me, isn't it…

(Sound of doorbell ringing)

Anna: Ah. That must be them now. Bobby, will you get that, please?

Bobby: I jolly well will not!

Anna: Haha, nice joke, whatever, go!

Bobby: NO!

Anna: You asked for this.

Bobby: Yow! What was that for!

Anna: Sometimes, all you need is a healthy dose of fire to get things going.

Bobby: You could have just _asked. _

Anna: Would you have done it if I asked politely?

Bobby: Er…no…

Anna: Exactly. MOVE IT!

Bobby: Alright, alright…

(Doorbell rings more insistently. Fred is about to break down the door and brings his hand down just as Bobby opens the door)

Bobby: Right, come on in, you-ooh…

(Collapses on the ground in a dead faint)

Fred: (Leans in closer) I think I killed him.

Lance: All the better. Now move it, Fred!

Fred: Yeah, but still-

Todd: Move along, yo, nothing to see here.

Fred: Alright, _alright, _I'm moving…

And so, the merry troupe moved along down to the "stage". Did I mention that the stage was in the Danger Room? Yeah, things were going to get a lot more painful if the mutants got in trouble, if you get my drift…


	4. Delayed Plays

Chapter 4

Lance: We're heeere!

Anna: It's about time. (glances at watch) You're late.

Todd: Late isn't in our vocabulary, yo.

Anna: Well, don't do it again.

Fred: Or else what? You're shorter than the rest of us.

Anna: (grins evilly) You have absolutely no idea of what I'm capable of, do you?

Pietro: All we know is that you're short, small, and have a big mouth.

Bobby: (staggers into the room) Where's the lorry?

Anna: (ignores Bobby) Have you noticed that the X-Men aren't here?

Lance: Yeah…

Anna: They're waiting to give you a present.

Todd: We have a PRESENT?

Anna: Actually, yes. Wait right… (positions the Brotherhood into a spot in the center of the floor)…here. Now hang on, I'll go get Jamie to cue up the present…or should I say PRESENTS. (smirks) Let's say you're going to start your rehearsal with a _bang._ What can I say, I'm generous.

Meanwhile in the control room….

Scott: She's giving the LOSERHOOD presents and torturing the rest of us?

Kurt: The nerve of her.

Jean: Can I please throw her out the window?

Kitty: She can like, fly, Jean.

Jean: Darn her powers.

Ray: I can't see, on account of trying to drag the girls apart last night.

Jubilee: Well, if Rahne hadn't accepted any bribes…

Rahne: If you hadn't pushed me out the window…

Bobby: (staggering into the room) Pretty birds…

Roberto: What is he talking about?

Amara: If we knew, we'd be geniuses everyday.

Anna: (walks into the control room) OK, Jamie, you can start the machines now.

Professor Xavier: Machines?

Mr. McCoy: Machines?

Logan & Ororo: MACHINES?

Anna: You're going to give me earache with your echoes. Yes, machines.

Jamie: Aye aye, Madame!

Jamie cues up the machines and the Brotherhood shriek girlishly as machines start blasting bolts at them. Jamie already made sure that the machines were only letting loose bolts that singed, not the training bolts the X-Men used. And the X-Men, at the Brotherhood's expense, were laughing.

And yes, that included the teachers.

Professor Xavier: Something tells me that this is wrong and I should be stopping it. But you know what? Who cares?

Kitty: Anna, this is hilarious!

Kurt: First thing you've done right in a long time!

And so the torture continues. Finally, Jamie composes himself and somewhere in a fit of laughter, switches the machines off. Anna is smirking as she let the X-Men out and goes to greet the Loser- oops, I mean the Brotherhood. Scott's rubbing off on me.

Anna: Told you that you'd start with a bang.

Pietro: I sincerely hope that you didn't do that on purpose.

Tabitha: (faints onto the ground)

Anna: I can't seem to find the present, though. Must have lost it. (shrugs) Oh well. Let's go for rehearsal.

The whole Brotherhood collapses on the floor.

SCENE 1

Jamie: Do I have to do this?

Anna: Unfortunately, yes.

Jamie: Ok. Here goes. Anna sits on the caravan steps, dressed in a white tunic and pink dancing slippers.

Anna: And out you come, Rogue!

(from somewhere behind the scenes) Rogue: I AM NOT COMING OUT!

Anna: Aw, come on Rogue, it isn't that bad…

Rogue: Yes, it is.

Anna: On the plus side, there aren't any cameras…

Roberto: Ok, boys, get your cameras ready to snap photos and then run…

Ray: We're ready.

Rogue: I repeat. I AM NOT COMING OUT!

Anna: Fine. Have it _your _way! Logan!

Logan: Sorry, Stripes. (shoves her out.)

Anna: Oh. My.

Rogue: That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for. I was hoping it would be more along the lines of, "OH MY GOD! GO CHANGE AT ONCE!"

Anna: Fat chance. Kitty said she was sewing a new tunic, go see whether she's done.

Rogue: This isn't going to be like another cooking catastrophe, is it?

Anna: Why do you ask so many questions?

Rogue: You're torturing me.

Anna: It's one of the few pleasures I have left in life.

Taken aback by Rogue's first appearance in a ballet tunic, the boys have been slack-jawed all this while. Finally, Roberto regains some form of composure and snaps a picture. Suddenly, everyone catches on and cameras start snapping and flashing.

Rogue: GIMME THAT! (lunges at Roberto)

Roberto: I'm going to post this on the Net! (runs off) And hopefully, Remy will see this!

Rogue: (Screams angrily and rushes off after him)

Anna: I would love to stop them, but I'll think I'll let Rogue take out her frustration on Roberto first before I die.

From somewhere within the mansion, Roberto screams in anguish. Five minutes later, another girlish scream is heard from him.

Anna: Oh well. Till next time!


End file.
